Video conferences provide for enhanced communications between participants as compared with conversations over the telephone. The ability for users to see one another and/or share document or other screen views allows for a more complete exchange of information. To date, a number of companies offering video conference facilities have provided means for video conference participants to share views of one or more participants' screens, however, participants often find such facilities difficult to use because of lack of uniformity among different providers' user interfaces and lack of information or visibility concerning what is actually being shared with other participants.